my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
''*Notice* - Some of the prices have changed in the game. Please double check upgrade prices and edit or comment when you can. Other prices are accurate. '' Equipment items allow staff and you to prepare recipes. They consist of drink machines, cases, refrigerators, freezers, dispensers, containers and some special items. Each equipment item is unlocked at a certain level. Machines, cases and dispensers must be set on stands; containers must be put on shelves; refrigerators and freezers can go on the floor. Special items usually go on stands. Equipment is bought in the Shop, in the Equipment tab. Stylish Versions From level 7 and up, you can buy special versions matching the dominant Style of your café in the Bank. Drink machines also come in special Stylish versions letting you make two or three cups at once. While standard Stylish versions cost coins, these cost diamonds. Each Stylish item gives you 1 ruby when you use it yourself, but do not give any Prestige points. Containers and special items do not have Stylish versions. You can use both the standard version and the stylish version in your café. The Stylish prices listed below are initial prices: the bank always offers these items at discounted prices. Discounts vary from 5 to 40%, with occasional time-limited 70% discounts. Offers last for 24 hours. Simplified Versions From level 8 and up, items are sold in two versions: standard and simplified. Simplified versions are cheaper initially but must be upgraded to let you make all recipes. Simplified items become standard when they reach 3 stars. Special items do not have simplified versions. You cannot buy both the standard version and the simplified version. Tea Machine Vanilla Ice Cream Freezer Cupcake Display Case Espresso Machine Milk Refrigerator Americano Machine Television This is a special item. Cinnamon Container Cheesecake Display Case Latte Machine Spice Box This is a special item: see Spices for more info. *Tip: storing the Spice Box does not prevent you from using it. Ice Freezer Telephone 1/1 +25 Prestige Points Level 6 A Phone will allow you to accept take-out orders. Chocolate Syrup Dispenser Cappuccino Machine 1/1 +140 Prestige Points Level 6 A frothy Cappuccino makes any coffee-lover happy. Whipped Cream Dispenser Tartlet Display Case Lemon Container Croissant Display Case Grape Juice Refrigerator Strawberry Ice Cream Freezer Hot Chocolate Machine Chocolate Shavings Container Coffee Grinder This is a special item: see Coffee Grinder for info about its use. Caramel Syrup Dispenser Raspberry Cake Display Case Tea Container This is a special item: see Tea Container for info about its use. Vanilla Syrup Dispenser Mint Container Muffin Display Case *Tip: the third upgrade is not required until level 24. Upgrades 1 and 2 are enough to unlock all the other muffin recipes. Hazelnuts Container Tiramisu Display Case Chocolate Ice Cream Freezer Chocolate Cake Display Case Honey Container Marshmallows Container Coconut Flakes Container 1/1 +565 Prestige Points '''Level 20' A great ingredient for baking and beverages! Donut Display Case Forest Berries Refrigerator Pudding Display Case Sea Salt Container Frozen Yogurt Freezer Grenadine Syrup Dispenser Blender Machine Category:Equipment